battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:United Aerospace Command/@comment-24142455-20150614033147
OOC: italics means an action -UAC Everest, Cryogenic Stasis Chambers, Bridge Crew Cryogenic Stasis Pod 01- A chilly breeze passes through, darkness "Where... where am I, I cannot see" "You are approaching a clear victory, you seem to have won" "What? Who are you!?" "Your friends, though strong, and willing to fight the greater enemy, have turned against you. They see through the shell, of what you call justice" "No, please... not again... I. am. not. falling. to. you." UAC and NAR ships at a standoff appear "What... what is this?" "You call that justice? You call yourself one to defend Earth?" "They... were about to..." "No, they were not, you have caused your views to overtake what is behind the layer of lies you have created." Shows prisoners at Dysmonia dying from suffocation "These men, though prisoners of war, enemy of the UAC, are enemies of the Sith. You said to unite against your enemy, yet you kill them as if they were flies. What good will justice do if it means the deaths of the innocent continue on." Red glow appears in the darkness "I did what I thought was right, I was not going to let the Sith take them, and have their numbers grow." "Germany's numbers have been growing, and yet you turn a blind eye to it. You have only cared about your image, the facade that hides the lies, and deaths of the innocent. How many died from Orion? How many have died in countless battles against enemies that you have create?" "They.... threatened Earth and her security" "You do not understand, because of you, many have died for a 'greater good' that you imagine." voice gets more demonic, deeper, louder, frustrated "It is not happening! Your kind is on the verge of extermination! Your allies will turn on you as soon as the Sith arrive at your doorstep! You will have your head served to their leaders, and billions will die at your hands" Sounds of pistol loading, and the silhouette of an M6D appears by the red light. "I will not succumb to you! What I have done is for the greater good! I will defeat you! I will defeat them!" Sounds of gunshots, and a cry is heard, and it lightens, revealing to show a mother and her child, both dead "Your justice is that, you have caused this in many places, that have been ordered by you" The mother and child vanish, and suddenly Longswords are shown in the air, dropping Fury-class nuclear devices onto Sydney Australia "You call that.... 'Justice?', the killing of the innocent?" "I... I..." Voice becomes more demonic, and maniacal, and a laugh is heard "Your image, your military, your nation, are crumbling, like the ones before it, you may go under the names with the greats, the Romans, the Greeks, the Mayans, Aztecs, the Dynasties. But remember this. Though all have brought prosperity to their countries, have revolutionized, and brought peace. They. all. fell." A dark red light appears, and the silhouette of a massive creature appears, and the sound of a pistol reloading is heard "You may hide in the shadows! But I am here in the light! I will end you! I will overcome you! And my enemies!" Gunshots are heard, and the figure stumbles from being hit, but continues to move forward, and suddenly, flames appear, bearing down, but suddenly.... '' -Cryogenic Stasis Deactivating, Location: 10,000,000 from Ceres, engaging sublight engines, please exit cryogenic stasis- ''In whisper "You can only hurt me in the shadows of darkness, I will overcome you"